


I'm Going To Win This One

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 092 Success</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Win This One

This was how arguments with Tess would go. Lois would storm in, guns blazing and piping hot anger. Tess would raise an eyebrow, calm and collected, like she had no reason to be afraid. Lois would make some bitchy remark or another and Tess would flirt. That would knock Lois off balance and her comeback would be weak. Tess would win, Lois would back down.

But not today. Lois did storm in, anger red hot and ready for a fight. But this time she walked Tess into her desk, forcing her down onto it. She kissed her , arms pinning her there even though Tess was being more than co-operative.

“Lane, are you on crack?” Tess muttered against her lips, inadvertently breaking the kiss.

“No, this time, I’m determined to win”


End file.
